polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Denmarkball
Denmarkball (Danmarkkugle), is a violent and warlike countryball in the northern part of Europe. Denmarkball speak Ølish, a dialect of countryball speak in which e'', ''o and a'' can be freely substituted by ''æ, ø'' and ''å. The capital is Copenhagen / København. Relationship Map of relationship. The Savage Nordic family is a big family with many countryballs, some are brothers other are friends or cousins. Norwayball is one of Denmarkball's brothers, they love each other and they often hang out and drink øl with each other. Swedenball is another of Denmarkball's brothers, they have a complex love/hate relationship, they often compete against each other and try to prove that one of them is better than the other. At best, Denmarkball's relationship with Swedenball can be described as mutual tsundere. Icelandball is also a part of the Nordic family. Iceland and Denmarkball was married until 1944 when Iceland wanted to be separated, this caused Denmarkball to go into a big depression which could be why Denmarkball is alcoholic. Finlandball is Denmarkball's cousin. Finland and Denmarkball does not have the closest relationship with each other, but they have a few things in common. Greenlandball is Denmarkball's oldest son. Greenland wants to move away from Denmarkball, but he can't because he is very poor. Denmarkball finances Greenland and have done that for many years. Faeroeball is another of Denmarkball's children. Denmarkball adopted him from Norway because Norway was a very bad parent (Scotland adopted Norway's other two kids Shetland and Orkney). Aalandball is Denmarkball's nice. Denmarkball gave Åland her first øl. Russiaball is Denmarkball's disliked. He wanted to attacked him with numbers of countryballs in NATO. Canadaball - MADMAN!!!!! Hans Island is of Danish clay! History and personality Ages ago, Denmarkball was another Vikingball pillaging Europe with his brothers, Norwayball and Swedenball. The bloodlust of Denmarkball was unmatched and as a result Denmarkball found himself drawn into the conflicts ravaging Europeball. Unfortunately for Denmarkball, he did not always come out on top, and after a humiliating defeat against Prussiaball and Austriaball in 1864, Denmarkball's personality changed. Having little territory left to lose, Denmarkball sought a way of neutrality and strived to keep out of all conflicts. Staying out of the First World War successfully, Denmarkball was occupied by Germanyball during the Second World War following a few hours of symbolistic fighting. After the Second World War, Denmarkball provided support to various peace-keeping missions around the world. The most famout being in Bosniaball wherein Denmarkball misused his mandate as a peace-keeping force and defended Swedenball from Srpskaball. In recent years, Denmarkball has rediscovered his bloodlust and was one of the countries who helped USAball in Afghanistanball and Iraqball. While Denmarkball is proud of his viking heritage, he manages to hide his actual bloodlust under a layer of alcoholism, under the fear that he may lose yet another war. However Denmarkball often threatens to kick Swedenball's ass if for no other reason than tradition. Gallery What is of army?.png Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Modern Countryball Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Scandinavia Category:Russian Haters Category:Canuck Removers Category:Protestant Category:Vodka remover